dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Dong Wook
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Dong Wook *'Nombre:' 김동욱 / Kim Dong Wook *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Agencia:' KEYEAST Dramas *Memoir of the Man (MBC, 2020) *Special Labor Inspector Jo Jang Poong (MBC, 2019) *The Guest (OCN, 2018) *Radiant Office (MBC, 2017) *Riders: Catch Tomorrow (EChannel-DramaCube, 2015-2016) *Cheo Yong (OCN, 2015) Cameo *Maids (jTBC, 2014) *The Mighty Gift (SBS,2011) *I Believed in Men (MBC,2011) *Dandelion Family (MBC, 2010) *Soul Special (Drama-Net, 2009) *Hometown of Legends(KBS2, 2009) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) Temas paraDramas *''You Are to Me'' tema para Soul Special (2009) Películas *Trade Your Love (2019) * Along With the Gods: The Last 49 Days (2018) * Private Investigator 2 (2018) Cameo * Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017) * Three Summer Nights (2015) * The Concubine (2012) * Countdown (2011) * Cats: Two Eyes That See Death (2011) * Romantic Heaven (2011) * Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) * Happy Killers (2010) * Cafe Seoul (2009) * Take Off (2009) * Five Senses of Eros (2009) * Lost and Found (2008) * Living Together, Happy Together (2007) * A.P.T (2006) * No Regret (2006) * My Lovely Week (2005) * Flying Boys (2004) * My Wife is a Gangster 2 (2003) * Tube (2003) Temas para Películas *''Fly High (with Shim Eun Kyung)'' tema para Happy Killers (2010) Musicales *'2015:' Brothers Were Brave *'2010:' Legally Blonde *'2009:' Hey, Bro! *'2008:' On-air Season 2 Anuncios *SK Telecom Videos Musicales *Younha - Please Take Care of My Boyfriend (2010) *8Eight - Forget about Love and Sing(2007) *Sogyumo Acacia Band - So Goodbye (2004) Reconocimientos *'2019 MBC Drama Awards: '''Daesang (Grand Prize) (Special Labor Inspector Jo Jang Poong) *'2019 MBC Drama Awards: Top Excellence Award for an Actor in a Monday-Tuesday Special Project Drama (Special Labor Inspector Jo Jang Poong) *'2019 12th Korea Drama Awards: '''Male Top Excellence Award (Special Labor Inspector Jo Jang Poong) *'2019 Seoul Drama Awards: 'Mejor actor (Special Labor Inspector Jo Jang Poong) *'2019 Brand of the Year Awards: 'Best Actor *'2018 Korea Best Star Awards: 'Mejor Actor de Reparto (Along With the Gods: The Last 49 Days) *'2018 Chunsa Film Art Awards: 'Mejor Actor de Reparto (Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds) *'2010 Max Movie Awards: Mejor Actor Revelación (Take Off) *'2009 Director's Cut Awards:' Mejor Actor Revelación (Take Off) *'2009 Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Premio Actuación Conjunta(Take Off) *'2007 Korea Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (Coffee Prince) Curiosidades * Educación: Universidad Nacional Coreana de Artes * Aficiones: '''Fútbol * '''Especialidades: '''Gimnasia * '''Debut: 2004 * El 30 de agosto del 2012 se enlisto al ejercito para cumplir con sus dos años de servicio militar obligatorio en la División PR de la Policía de Seúl. *Kim fue dado de alta del ejercito el 29 de mayo de 2014. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería f9e679aad6d3d2cb9ce88e4dc485d1f31244113552_full.jpg kim_dong_wook_acteur_5944.jpg Kim Dong Wook3.jpg Kim Dong Wook4.jpg Kim Dong Wook6.jpg KimDongWook.jpg Kim Dong Wook1.jpg Kim Dong Wook2.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KEYEAST